


Rendered (Almost) Speechless

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Under the Influence (Weed!Fic Series) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Science Boyfriends, Swearing, Weed, could be seen as dub con because Tony is very high, illegal drug use, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony joins Bruce in some weed smoking, but he basically checks out when it comes to doing the fun stuff. (Not non-consensual, just sounds like it.) Note: Bruce and Tony are not in an existing relationship here. </p><p>Warning, there is sex while a character is stoned out of his mind. It IS consensual, but he is barely participating. If this bothers you, take care and don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendered (Almost) Speechless

Tony’d joked with Bruce before about the “giant bag of weed,” but he hadn’t really expected it to be true. But he’d walked into Bruce’s room without knocking- bad habit, should probably stop that- and caught him in the act. Caught being a flimsy word here; Bruce didn’t seem to mind too much. He’d been sitting on the floor with his back up against the bed staring out the window.

“Is that…” Tony had started. Instead of answering, Bruce had looked up at him and held the joint out, offering him a hit. Tony wasn’t one to turn down such generosity.

He had a thousand questions for Banner about the weed. Where the hell’d he get it, for one. Bruce had been staying with him in Stark Tower, and he rarely ever left the building. And if he did, Tony was usually with him. Everyone’s got their tricks, Tony thought, not bothering to ask a single question. They had just sat there and passed the joint back and forth until it was gone. And then Bruce pulled out another one.

Now, an hour later, Tony’s leaning heavily against the giggly doctor. It hadn’t helped that he’d started out with several fingers of bourbon before making his way to Bruce’s room. They were talking now; the silence had become too heavy for both of them. Although what they were really saying was a matter of perception.

“Hey, man… I’m sorry… sorry my head’s on your chest right now. I can’t seem to sit up.” Tony barely speaks above a whisper.

Bruce laughs down at him. “Your head gets any lower and I’m gonna make you repay me for sharing my stash.”

Tony’s eyes move up to look at Bruce, judging his level of seriousness. Bruce is still smiling down at him, but there was nothing joking about his expression. “You… you want me to? I’m a little dizzy here, but, hell, I can close my eyes.”

Bruce looks away, still smiling. “Nah, I’m not gonna make you do something you’re gonna regret tomorrow.”

“If I’m lucky enough to remember anything tomorrow, sucking you off is not on the list of things I’ll regret.”

Bruce pauses, considers his words for a moment. “What if… what if I… could I…”

Tony rolls his head against Bruce’s side. “Just fucking say it, Banner. Christ, I’ll agree to any goddamn thing you ask me right now.”

Bruce purses his lips together and raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Okay then, what if I want to fuck you instead?”

“Yup. Let’s do it. Just… I don’t think I can… move. Or stand…”

Bruce nods and slumps Tony against the bed. He crawls around to a foot stool that’s sitting next to a big easy chair in the room. Fuck, does he look good crawling away, Tony thinks. Bruce slings his head back and giggles sharply, leading Tony to think he did not say that only inside his head. And then Bruce is back next to him, dragging that foot stool with him. And then Bruce’s hands are on his pants. He’s undoing them, undoing him because he’s never really thought about how much he wanted the other man until this moment. Bruce starts to yank down on Tony’s pants then, and Tony tries his best to focus on what the hell’s going on.

“Come ‘ere…” Bruce pulls him forward and carefully guides Tony so that he’s draped over the stool, his pants and underwear hanging around his knees. This is different.

Tony starts to laugh. “I bet this would be really sexy if I knew what the fuck was happening.”

Bruce is behind him, taking his own pants off. “It is from my angle.”

Tony drops his head into the fabric on the front of the stool. This is nice. Wonder where this came from… solid piece of furniture. Probably cost… FUCK. He feels Bruce’s fingers inside of him, absolutely out of nowhere. Unless you count the whole ‘I want to fuck you’ and the undressing and bending over stools thing as a warning. It’s cold, must have grabbed some lube… that’s a good thing, Tony.

“Shut the fuck up, Stark, you’re mumbling all kinds of crazy shit. Making me paranoid as hell.” Bruce doesn’t stop moving his fingers as he speaks.

Tony groans a reply and grabs on to the feet of the stool. It feels way better than he expects it to; can’t remember the last time he’d been with a man. He slides his knees apart as far as they can go and lets the stool fully support his limp body. Well, limp all except…

“Christ, Stark, you’re a fucking slut. The rumors are true, huh? Look at how you’re spreading open for me.”

“Fuuuuuck…” It was all he could manage. No idea how Banner was so cool about all this… must be something in his blood…

“Seriously killing the mood here. Gonna hafta… shut you up…” Bruce pulls his fingers out and quickly pushes his cock all the way into Tony. Despite being practically gone and barely able to move, Tony manages to arch his back, giving Bruce the perfect position. He leans forward over Tony and grips the front of the stool. Then he starts to thrust in and out in a slow rhythm.

“Fucckkkk… Bruce, come on… fuck… come on, harder…”

“Nope. Just like this.” He continues his steady pushes, sliding one hand to grab Tony’s hip and the other underneath to grab Tony’s cock. He starts moving his hand to match the movements of his hips, but changes it quickly so he’s pumping Tony twice as quick as he’s thrusting into him. Tony moans loudly into the stool.

Bruce bites his bottom lip and watches the back of Tony’s head through half-lidded eyes. No doubt about how hot this was… he’d just have to try to get him to repeat it when they could both feel it better.

Tony comes first, unable to handle all the sensations when he hardly knows where he is anyway. He cries out against the fabric pressing to his open mouth, and then stays still and huffs thickly while Bruce continues to ride him to climax. Bruce groans as he comes inside Tony, pressing his forehead against the small of Tony’s back.

After a minute, Bruce pulls out and lets himself fall back onto the floor. Tony… isn’t going anywhere.

“What, no Iron Man cuddles?”

“If I could move…”

Bruce chuckles and sits up enough to tug Tony down on top of him. He puts his arm around Tony, who resumes his not moving while smiling against Bruce’s chest.

“So… next time we do this…”

“Next time?”

“I mean… if you want…”

“Is that even a question? Fuck, Stark, do you even know how long it’s been?”

“Don’t wanna think ‘bout it. Hurts me inside.”

“You’re hilarious. Okay, next time we do this…?”

“Yeah, next time… can we fuck before we get stoned?”

“Next time we’re gonna fuck before, during, after… and I promise I’ll let you suck me off, too, since you seemed so eager earlier.”

“Mmmm, thank you. ‘S chilly in here.”

Bruce reaches up to the bed and yanks down a comforter to fall over top of them. 

This’ll be funny in the morning, Tony thinks, imagining them both only half naked on the floor next to the bed.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Stark.”

Tony’s smile widens as he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago on our blog ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com. This story does not fall into the canon of our RP.


End file.
